


Blood and Books

by FruitySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySoo/pseuds/FruitySoo
Summary: Jongin loves legends about mythical creatures. But his favourite are the blood-sucking, pale monsters. How convenient that Kyungsoo, the new librarian who yearns after the other's blood, is one of them. Jongin is on a mission to find out what is true and what isn't and along the way he gets something he has always dreamed of.





	Blood and Books

Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard the heavy wooden door of the library creak open. It was twenty minutes before closing time on a rainy Saturday evening as he watched the figure tiptoe through the small entrance hall, leaving wet footprints all over the stone floor. A red umbrella hid the visitor's head and most of his upper body, but Baekhyun knew who was trying to sneak past him. 

'I could already smell your guilt before you stepped inside, there is no need to hide, Jongin.'

The umbrella dropped a few centimeters and revealed a head with chocolate brown hair, most of it hidden by a dark snapback. Jongin's mouth was twisted in a sheepish grin when he raised both arms to shrug. His jeans had dark, wet patches all over his thighs and shins, his black and white shoes looked soaked. 

'You know we're about to close, right?' Baekhyun sighed again, looking at the state of the other. He noticed the backpack dangling off Jongin's right shoulder. 'I hope for your sake that those books didn't get wet.'

They both knew it was unnecessary for him to say it, Jongin knew the opening hours by heart. But it didn't keep him from slipping through the door only minutes before Baekhyun was about to shoo the visitors away and clean the library. And that was their weekly ritual on Saturdays ever since they had met. Only during weekdays, Jongin managed to visit during the afternoon. Except for the last two weeks. 

'I wrapped them in a plastic bag, don't worry. You know how I treat my books.'

'Just because you've read them a hundred times doesn't mean they are yours.' Baekhyun waved Jongin closer and held out his hand. 'Library card.'

'What? Why?'

Jongin hadn't expected that, Baekhyun never checked his card except for when he scanned the books before or after Jongin had borrowed them.

'You haven't been here for ages,' Baekhyun leaned over the desk and pulled the backpack from Jongin's shoulder. 'I thought you'd found another library and left me here to die alone. Also, as far as I know you are one day late so I need to check that.'

Jongin peeled his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled the grey library card with his name and customer number on it out and slid it towards the other. 'I had assignments to write and then my grandparents came to visit my mom.'

Baekhyun nodded but didn't seem to listen as he stared at the computer screen in front of him after he had scanned Jongin's card. 

'Look, Baek,' Jongin said while trying to peek at the screen, 'I always bring them back in time! It never happened before, can you pretend you don't know?'

'Everyone has to pay a fee, Jongin, and you know that. I don't make the rules.' He gave the card back and pulled the books out of the plastic bag, then he scanned their codes. 'Seven books...one day late...that makes 3500₩.'

Jongin let out a groan.

'Oh come on, it's not a fortune. If you have it with you know you can give it to Kyungsoo when you bring the books back into their sections.'

For everyone else, it was Baekhyun's job to take care of the books that people would drop off but since Jongin was going to borrow a handful of new ones he was too lazy to do it every single time Jongin showed up. He watched as Jongin let go of his umbrella and struggled to stack the books and lift them up, his small notepad on top. 

'Got it. No need to help, Baek.'

'Wasn't going to.' Baekhyun said and slid a chewing gum into his mouth as he waited for Jongin to stand in front of the entrance doors to the actual library hall. Then he pressed a button on his desk to open them. 

'Wait,' Jongin's head popped up again, 'who's Kyungsoo?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah. He started working here a day or two after you stopped coming here. You'll find him somewhere between the history section and the children's books, he should have those receipts you have to fill out.'

'History and children's? Baek, that's, like, the whole library from entrance to the back!' 

Baekhyun shrugged and pressed another button, closing the door and shoving Jongin out of his view.

 

Jongin cursed himself for wearing his favourite sweater. The sleeves were too long and kept falling back down whenever he pushed them up to his elbows, especially now when he did not have a free hand to take care of them and felt the books slipping out of his grip thanks to the soft fabric. His legs had felt cold before stepping inside, but the warm air filled him with a cozy feeling and he hoped his clothes and shoes would dry before he went back home. 

Baekhyun wouldn't go home until 7pm so Jongin had around an hour to search for books he hadn't read yet and maybe sneak into the employee's room and make himself a tea. He thought back to the first day when Baekhyun had started working there, only a few days after Jongin had discovered the library that was close to his university and thankfully to his home too. The other had been polite and shy, he had typed in the wrong titles or ISBN numbers because of feeling pressured under the judging stare of customer's. Now, two years later, he was blunt and on some days he was a mean little bitch, but Jongin understood. Working in a public place and having to deal with different types of customers took a toll on one. 

As he shuffled through the big room, his eyes were searching for Kyungsoo, even though he had no idea what the other looked like. No one else was to be seen, maybe because the rain kept people from leaving their homes, and even the smaller rooms with special sections were empty. Jongin's feet moved without him thinking about it, they took him to the fantasy section and placed the first two books on his pile back into their shelves. He was careful, not wanting to bend the sensitive paperback covers. 

He scanned the shelves quickly, not seeing anything new so he went and took care of the other books in his arms. Then he shoved his small notepad in the back pocket of his jeans, right next to the small pen he was carrying. Both thing were always with him.

Minutes later and without encountering anyone else, he stood next to the desks, hands on his hips and a helpless look on his face. His fee wasn't much but he wanted to take care of it before Baekhyun would scold him. The small lights on the old, wooden desks had been turned off, indicating that someone had to be there besides Jongin, because he knew Baekhyun was probably chewing his gum and scrolling through his phone. 

Jongin looked around and wondered if Kyungsoo was real or if Baekhyun had made a joke. He also wondered what had happened to Minseok, the librarian that used to be here every day. Hopefully he hadn't been fired but shared his shifts with someone else now so he didn't have to take care of everything on his own. Jongin liked Minseok, he was friendly and courteous but there was something about him that Jongin found odd. 

At least he didn't make fun of Jongin for believing in myths about creatures like vampires and werewolves. Minseok would always show him all the new books about his beloved legends before anyone else. 

But he wasn't there. Jongin seemed to be alone.

 

He roamed around, touching the shelves and the spines of the books with his flat hand as he made his way to the shelves containing the books that were the current favourites of the month. 

He recognized classics like Pride and Prejudice, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and Frankenstein. He had copies of them at home, so he looked for something that piqued his interest. Even though the shelf was only as tall as Jongin and maybe twice as wide, it held a vast variety of books and even magazines. Jongin had to smirk at the growing amount of books about various sex practices and fetishes. And right next to them a book that definitely didn't belong there. He had to admit he read the whole series and at first, like most of the readers, he was smitten by the characters but then it got too boring for his taste. He wanted blood and murder, not lovey dovey conversations and muscular creatures. 

Jongin took Twilight and was about to put it next to the other recommended novels when someone behind him snorted. The book slid out of his fingers when he jumped at the sudden noise and hit the carpet with a soft thud. 

'Didn't take you for the type to read that,' said a deep but velvety soft voice behind him. 

Without meaning to Jongin had stayed down as he went to grab the book and was now looking up at the person, who had scared the shit out of him.

The man had to be around his mid-twenties just as Jongin, his hair was black and was sticking out in every direction as if he had ruffled his hair a moment ago. On top of his nose sat a pair of black glasses, behind them two eyes that were as dark as his hair. And they were staring straight at Jongin. Even though Jongin was staring right back he noticed the olive green and dark blue oversized sweater and jeans the other was wearing. A small band hung around his neck, a white ID card showed a picture of the library and his name. 

Do Kyungsoo.

'Uh...'

Jongin was lost for words. 

Kyungsoo chuckled and took a quick glance at the watch around his wrist. 'I'm afraid we're already closed. You can take the book with you but I have to ask you to leave so we can clean up.' 

'Oh, no,' Jongin took Twilight and shoved it back next to the fetish novels, 'I wasn't going to take that one.'

He hoped the other thought Jongin had meant to take one of the lewd ones.

'Don't worry,' Kyungsoo leaned down do him with a smile, 'I won't tell anyone about it. If you want you can tell me what team you're on, you know, werewolves or vampires. We all had our favourite.'

Jongin wasn't going to tell the other that he had had a very short crush on Edward Cullen. 

'No, really, I wasn't going to.' He stood up so quickly he saw stars for a second, his hands hiding in his long sleeves. 'Uhm, but I have to pay a fee? Baekhyun told me to look for you.'

Kyungsoo fought a grin and nodded. He took a piece of paper and a pen from the book cart next to him, that Jongin was only noticing now, and started writing. 

'How much?'

'3500.'

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo's hand swept across the paper swiftly, his handwriting neat and readable. Not the scribbly mess that Jongin was producing whenever he had to write something down. 

He handed him the receipt and Jongin took it. Kyungsoo looked at him and waited. 

'The money?'

Jongin cursed inwardly. Why was he so stupid and awkward all of a sudden?

His hands patted the pocket, then he checked the other one. Both were empty. Kyungsoo was looking at him with raised eyebrows now.

'I think my wallet is still with Baekhyun. I'm sorry, I'll go and get it.' 

Before he could turn around and jog towards the entrance a hand grabbed his wrist. 

'It's alright, I'll take care of it.' Kyungsoo fished a few coins out of his pocket and dropped them into a small piggy bank that was standing on the cart.

There was a short silence. Jongin was looking at everything besides Kyungsoo, who was staring at him again. Then Jongin remembered he was still wearing his snapback, his hand shot up and took it off, hoping the other hadn't thought of it as rude to wear a hat inside. He placed it on the shelf without looking.

He was unaware of his hair looking like he'd stuck his finger into plug socket.

The other let out a chuckle. His eyes wrinkled cutely, but they focused on something on the floor before Jongin could feel all giddy because of it.

'Is that yours?' He bent down and snatched something off the ground. Jongin registered too late that it was his notepad and watched in shock as Kyungsoo leafed through it. 

As soon as Kyungsoo started to read, Jongin hoped the floor would open and swallow him.

'Note 12: Vampires and werewolves can mate, but the offspring is incapable of reproducing. Children tend to have the ability of shapeshifting like werewolves; vampire venom is not inheritable. Mating between humans and vampires can be-'

'Yeah that's mine!' Jongin finally screeched and plucked the small book out of Kyungsoo's hands. He deemed his pocket to be not safe enough so without a second thought he lifted his sweater and shoved the notepad between his underwear and jeans close to his stomach. 

A glint crossed Kyungsoo's eyes but was gone as fast as it came. 'Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'

'It's not- I usually don't show this to anyone.'

'Why?' Kyungsoo leaned closer. 'What is it about exactly?'

Jongin had made the mistake and told Baekhyun about his research, resulting in the other laughing and wanting to know if that was what Jongin had been doing all these days in the library. And yes, Jongin had to admit to collecting different myths about every mystical creature, especially vampires. He was fascinated and after spending so much time reading about them he thought something had to be true, so many similarities and stories that did not sound like a tale.

But now that he looked at the other, he felt strangely at ease, not worrying about being laughed at. So he decided to tell Kyungsoo.

'I read a lot.' Jongin shrugged. 'Fantasy stuff and myths and all that. I guess you could call it my passion and that notepad is where I write down the things I read, I compare them and add my thoughts. It may sound stupid but...'

Kyungsoo stood still, staring at him. 'Go on.'

'But I believe something about it has to be true! It can't be coincidence, right? I mean, all those people and so many stories with similar facts and things we still can't explain. Vampires are the most mysterious out of all the creatures, evil or not, I have read about. There has to be at least one story that isn't just someone's imagination, it has to be true, don't you think?'

Jongin didn't know what he was expecting the other to say, however he proud that he had kept his passionate rant to a minimum and not suffocate Kyungsoo with all the knowledge he had. 

'Of course.'

'What?'

Kyungsoo rubbed a hand on his neck and then slid it through his messy hair in one swift motion. 'I mean, of course there are some things that are true. Most of the stories mix all the facts and create new possible features or abilities but that's what fiction does.'

'So you don't think I'm a weirdo?'

'Oh, no,' Kyungsoo gave Jongin a small wave, 'not at all. Jongin, it's nothing wrong with believing in those things.'

'Jongin?'

'Yeah, why, isn't that your name?'

Kyungsoo pointed at him.

'It is, but how do you know that?'

Jongin's brain went into overdrive. In the blink of an eye he made a list of reasons why Kyungsoo could know his name, and he thought of mind reading or maybe Kyungsoo could see the future and knew they were about to meet, or he just knew because he was a psychic. Jongin gasped and squinted at Kyungsoo.

'Baekhyun told me.'

Oh.

'Oh, I guess that explains it.'

Kyungsoo laughed; it was deep and short. 'He told me when I started working here. And before you ask: no, he didn't call you a weirdo or whatever, he only mentioned someone borrowing all the fantasy novels and books about supernatural beings.'

'So no mind reading?'

'Pardon?' Kyungsoo laughed again.

'I thought, you know,' Jongin gestured with his hands, 'maybe you were a psychic or something. A mutant or something else.'

Jongin tried not to take it personally but he felt stupid when Kyungsoo let his head fall back and laughed even louder. 

The weird feeling only lasted for a second when Jongin caught sight of the white pointy teeth that rested under Kyungsoo's plush upper lip. 

'Holy shit.' 

Jongin gasped and stepped back, hitting the shelves and sending Twilight tumbling to the floor again.

Kyungsoo stopped laughed instantly and stared at him.

'Fuck, your teeth-' Jongin pointed at Kyungsoo's mouth, '-they are even bigger than Baekhyun's and that dude has some weird ass canines.'

Kyungsoo bared his teeth and slid is tongue across his bottom lip.

'Baekhyun is just a human with very sharp teeth. That doesn't mean anything.'

'Just a human?' Why do you say it like that?'

Jongin could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

'Whatelse would I call him?'

'A person?'

Kyungsoo shrugged. 'If you happen not to be human, you tend to call them that.'

Jongin inhaled sharply. It was more than a wheeze thab anything else. 'I-what, I mean, what?'

When the other took one step towards him Jongin didn't know what to do. His mind was going crazy, he wasn't sure if Kyungsoo was joking or if he was actually being serious. 

'Jongin, with all your knowledge you know exactly what I mean.'

'Huh?' Jongin's voice was weak. He was such a pussy.

A quick move and Kyungsoo stood directly in front of him, he was so fast that Jongin forgot to breathe. He looked at Kyungsoo, who was a bit shorter than him, and his arm twitched when Kyungsoo's hand took his own. It was confusing, he had expected it to be cold, not warm. 

Kyungsoo guided his hand up to his mouth, then he pressed it into a fist with only the index finger pointing out. He turned it around and opened his mouth wide enough to bump the soft side of the finger against his canine. Jongin let out an unattractive whimper and tried to pull his hand back but Kyungsoo held him in place. A second later he had his hand back and was examining it.

'Don't worry, I didn't pierce the skin.'

'You didn't?' Jongin had to clear his throat, his voice was way too high. 

'No.' Kyungsoo stepped back and walked to his cart, starting to arrange books as if nothing had happened. 'Or did you want me to?'

Jongin shook his head.

'Then stop looking at me like a deer in the headlights.'

That made Jongin come back to his senses. 

'You can't indirectly tell me you're a-a-'

'Yes?'

'A vampire!' Jongin whispered. 'You can't expect me not to go into shock. This is crazy!'

'You deduce I'm a vampire by how my teeth look?'

'Aren't you one?' Jongin's excitement stopped.

'I am.' Kyungsoo grinned. 

'Fucking hell.'

The librarian watched as Jongin held a hand to his chest. The vampire fanatic wasn't sure if someone could die from sudden change of emotions.

'I thought you liked vampires?' Kyungsoo whispered back.

'I do!'

'Then I don't get your problem?'

Jongin opened his mouth and closed it again. Kyungsoo was right. This was something he'd thought about so many times. Only now he saw the possibilities he had with Kyungsoo being a vampire. 

A vampire. 

The thought sent a fuzzy feeling through Jongin. What were the odds? This was an awesome once in a lifetime opportunity.

He lurched forward and grabbed Kyungsoo's hands. His glasses slid down his nose a bit and the sudden jerk on his sweater cause it to expose his collarbone. 

'This must be fate.' Jongin stole a glance at the exposed skin. Kyungsoo cleared his throat. 'Uh, yes, fate! You can teach me all about vampires and tell me what is true.'

'I could.'

'You could?' Jongin was sure he was shaking. 'But...?'

'But you have to do something for me too.'

'Anything!'

Kyungsoo pried his hands away and straightened his sweater and glasses.

'Anything sounds good.'

Only then did it hit Jongin that he had agreed to that so easily. For all he knew, Kyungsoo could be a crazy vampire that ran around the city and drank people's blood until the life was sucked out of them. Or he needed a brainless human slave that he fed from during sex and was controlled by Kyungsoo's influence on his mind. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, his small hands were strong, his thighs seemed to be thick and firm. His stomach was flat. Sex slave didn't sound too bad anymore.

'You have to let me drink your blood every other day.'

'Sure.'

He nodded. Jongin was still thinking about other things. 

'Really?'

'Why not?'

'This is a pretty big thing, Jongin.'

Big thing. Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo's crotch but was disappointed when he found it hidden by the other's sweater.

'Stop gawking. Answer me.'

Their eyes met again.

'Yes, I mean, it is better for you and I don't think you would drink too much, right? There is no reason for me to say no if you promise not to hurt me.'

Kyungsoo exhaled in relief. 'That's good....and I promise. You don't know how hard it is to find a blood source without attacking random people and going to clubs. Drunk people's blood is disgusting.'

Jongin's ears perked up. 'Wait, wait, I gotta write this down.' He fiddled around and got his notepad and pen but Kyungsoo stopped him.

'You have enought time for that later.' He turned around and looked down the small aisle. 'But not today. Baekhyun is coming.'

Jongin didn't have enough time to ask how Kyungsoo knew that when Baekhyun came into view. 

 

 

After Baekhyun had forced him to stay, Jongin had helped the two librarians to clean up and had agreed on eating dinner with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wasn't joining, which made Jongin note down mentally to ask if he couldn't eat human food or just wasn't hungry. 

They parted ways almost as soon as they stepped out of the library, with Kyungsoo going left while the other two walked to the right and crossed the street.

Baekhyun was already talking about what Jongin had missed the past two weeks, however the other was only listening with one ear. He had turned around to take one last look at Kyungsoo. But he was already gone.

Although his mouth had been faster than his brain, Jongin didn't regret meeting Kyungsoo and agreeing to this special offer. 

 

 

Kyungsoo's mind was spinning. He had been crazy to tell Jongin, a person he had just met. His family wouldn't be happy about it, if they knew.

If was the word that mattered. But telling a stranger hadn't been his only risk. 

He hadn't told Jongin that feeding a vampire over a longer period could cause the human to get addicted to the highs they were experiencing while being bitten.

But surely Jongin knew about that?

He hoped he hadn't made an agreement that woke the sleeping evil inside of him. He was desperate and thirsty.

Because Jongin's smell was the most divine one he had ever come across. And if his blood tasted was only half as good then Kyungsoo had a problem. And probably a body to get rid off.


End file.
